The Past is in the Past
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: She was 3; he was 17, she was 22; he was 17, when she was 30; he was 17. Both are awkward with others, her more than him. He annoys her but she couldn't help but love him. First the rules broke his heart, then time passing by broke hers. Their pointless fighting all for nothing. They knew from the start it wasn't going to work out but they still gave it their best shot.
1. New Years Eve 2013

Chapter 1.

One night and one day. One night and one day is all the Guardians have out of the whole year to not work and relax with one another. One night and one day they didn't have to worry about their preparing for next year, schedules, dreams or the weather forecast.  
On the thiry-first of December and first of January, the Man in Moon takes over all Guardian jobs letting the immortals take a break.  
To celebrate this day, the Guardians would take turns visiting each others home. For Nicholas St. North, all the Guardians go to his workshop located in the North Pole. For E. Aster Bunnymund, everyone goes underground in Australia where the birth place of Spring is. Sanderson Mansnoozie on the other hand, his home the Island of the Sleepy Sands which was created by a falling star which didn't sink or explode. Then in Southeast of Asia is where the mighty Tooth Palace stands with Toothiana inside with her fairies who are actually an extention of Tooth.  
However, this year is different. This year around when Spring bloomed, a new Guardian was chosen. Jackson Overland Frost. Jack was born in Burgess, Pennsylvania, United States but ever since he became an immortal, Jack stayed in the forest as a home. Years passed and the small village developed to where Jamie Bennett and his little sister Sophie now live.

"WOW!" Jamie let out a cry before falling on his behind.  
He could hear chuckles above him, slowly floating to the ground. Jack lying on his back in the air with staff in hand, delicately place one foot onto the ice below.  
"I think I've got stitches for sure." Jack breathe heavily from laughing too much. Even after sayin this, he continue on.  
"Just my luck!" Jamie tries to get up but ends up slipping and falling back down. "You just had to be there on my first attempt at ice-skating."  
Jack leaps over to Jamie's side still muffling out chuckles here and there.  
"First time y'say?" He teases. "I would have never guessed."  
"You could help me out instead of mocking me." Jamie once again slips trying to get up.  
Jack gives out another laugh before holding out his hand to Jamie. "Here y'go squirt." With hardly any effort, he yanks Jamie up off the ice.  
Brushing himself down, Jamie pants: "Thanks. Will you teach me?"  
"Sorry kiddo." Jack shakes his head, grasping onto his staff. "I'm hosting a party for the Guardians tonight."  
"Oh sweet!" Jamie shakely slides forward to get closer to Jack. "Can I come?"  
"What? Sorry. No can do. I'm hosting it over in around Norway!"  
Jamie collapses in front of Jack and slides around for a while. "This is more painful than fun!"  
"Oh I don't know." Jack lets out another laugh. "It's the opposite way round from where I'm standing."  
Jamie sticks out his tongue to the winter spirit. Jack laughs before standing on top of his staff.  
"See ya Jamie." He smiles. "Wind! Take me to Arendelle!"  
Jamie waves bye to the the new Guardian as the wind takes him away.

...

The Guardians have already arrive in Norway. The stood inside a palace, made completely out of ice. The sun glaring in through the walls and brightening up the place, reflecting blues and purples took Tooth's breath away. The heat is drain from the room. The only feeling of ice and snow sends shivers up Bunny's spine until every single strand of fur could stand on its in. North runs his fingers along the wall, admiring the detail and beauty of the work while Sandy just nods his head already know what this place is.  
"Jesus! It's bloody freezin' in here!" Bunny shakes, running his paw like hands up and down his arms.  
"This place...is amazing!" Tooth yelps, flying high to the huge spiky chandler on the ceiling.  
"Jack is fun, I'm wonder yet now...not so sure." North turns and trudges over to Bunny.  
Sandy rolls his eyes but keeps a smile plaster on his face.  
"He's the one hosting this year and he ain't even here!" Bunny continues to complain. "And why are we here? Tooth, did you not say he lives in Burgess?"  
"Yeah. His memories show he lived there with his little sister. He then saved her from cracked ice when they went ice skating but in saving her, he fell through the ice and died himself. He then awakened as Jack Frost in Burgees."  
"Crikey!" Bunny gasps. "didn't know the poor sucker died."  
"The only Guardian to feel death..." North thinks to himself. "Wonder what like."  
This is true. Out of all five Guardians, Jack is the only one who has ever experienced death in his past while Sandy, North, Bunny and Tooth were chosen especially by the Man in Moon.  
"Maybe we explore more?" North asks the other Guardians, hoping they all agree. This place is so breath-taking and full of wonder he just has to check it out!  
"I'm in with ya mate." Bunny agrees, bored out of his little rabbit head.  
Sandy sicks up his hand full of smiles add bounces lightly up and down. Tooth on the other hand already took the opportunity to explore the palace while the men downstairs agree with each other.  
"You guys! You should come see this!" They hear Tooth shriek from the room on the very top tower.  
Sandy forms a whip made of golden dream sand, North takes hold of his two swords from his back ready to fight and Bunny grabs his boomerang. The three race each other to the top of the swirling stairs to Tooth's rescue.  
"Ha!" North swings running in, Bunny and Sandy covering his back. "What the-"  
Tooth flies around the room while Sandy, North and Bunny stay on the ground but part their ways to every corner of the room. The walls had pictures of the same girl but from every age and from all different sizes. The same girl with bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair - almost white! The picutres built its way up the walls until you could barely see the wall.  
One of the pictures of her is a little baby. Her adorable chubby cheeks and little rosey cheeks made her the image of perfection. The same girl with ice skin stood beside a smaller girl with bright burning hair smiled gently while the small one had a huge crazy grin. The girl now a teenager and more serious looking stood calmly and elegantly with a book in her hands but no smile. Another picture had the girl now adult beside the same girl with ginger hair except this time a white streak was plaited through her hair.  
The pictures went on with her smiling more with children and a family as well as a wedding portrait. At the end of the room, is her with what looked like Jack in rags.  
On the floor, ice sculptors of the tall petite girl glistens under the bright silver moonlight. Same girl but with different clothes, different position and of different age.  
"Who's this mate stalking?" Bunny asks, staring into the empty eyes of the ice sculptor.  
"So much detail." North rubs his hand onto the frozen hair.  
"She's so pretty." Tooth sounds upset while placing a hand on the painting of her and Jack. "He looks so happy. Who do you think she could be?"  
Sandy creates a question mark made of sand above his head.  
At that exact moment, the ice doors burst open with cold winds blowing Jack onto the balcony of the ice palace. Jack stretches up and kicks his legs out ready to lazily take his first step however, freezes stiff. Four pairs of eyes stare at him with confusion.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Jack asks. "Who said you could enter this room?!" The Guardians look at each other saying nothing. "Get out." Jack whispers staring down at his feet.  
"Jack..." Tooth flutters over to him.  
"GET OUT!" Jack yells, swiping his staff around causing a gust of strong cold winds to blow all the Guardians out of the room and slam the door after them.


	2. When She was Born

Chapter 2.

Hours pass and there is still no movement from everyone. The four Guardians lay around on the ground floor getting use to the cold. They haven't spoken since Jack threw them out of the room and off the banister. Tooth and Sandy stop their fall by flying while Bunny and North landed on all fours like a cat.  
Tooth lay by the frozen fountain while Sandy sat down on the frozen blocks that forms the stairs. North and Bunny however sat on the floor on opposite ends of the room.  
With a sigh, North stands on his two feet and brush his coat down. "It's been too long."  
The Guardians turn their heads slowly to North. Bunny, the first after North, jumps up and bounces over to him.  
"What's to say he won't throw us out again?" He asks in his strong Australian accent.  
"We can't just leave him though." Tooth's wings pick up her body and fly her over them.  
"Tooth's right." North nods. "We've got to know what's wrong."  
"And who she is!" Tooth insists. They all look at her weirdly. Blushing, she shakes her heads. "Hey! It's not what you think. I'm not into..."  
"Sure you're not." Bunny sarcastically says nodding while folding his arms.  
"I don't! I'm just saying what we all want to know!" Her face screws up all flustered.  
Sandy stands up now and with a few pictures made of sand, sticks up for Tooth. He too wants to know who this girl is.  
With no further questioning, the Guardians makes their way up the stairs again.

...

Jack had been sitting in the middle of the room, surrounding himself with the ghostly face of his past. The hurt in his chest cripples him from standing or even trying to stand. Even now. Gazes of the light blue eyes for the paintings pierce down into his soul from the painting while the statues open their arms, begging for a warm embrace. Just looking at her face of perfection springs tears to his eyes. Then he remembers it all. He tries hard not to collapse and breakdown inside.  
The huge ice door behind him slowly opens and Tooth peeks her head inside. The four Guardians enter the room to where Jack finally collapses into his pain and sobs.  
"Jack?" Tooth reaches out to him. "Are you okay?"  
As soon as Tooth says Jack, he leaps to his feet and runs to the other end of the room, pointing his staff at them all.  
"Oh," He rubs his eyes dry. "It's you guys."  
"Jack..." North steps forward. "We're not leaving 'til you tell us."  
"Tell you what?" Jack sniffs.  
"Who the bloody hell is she?!" Bunny points to the pictures on the wall and statues all around. "It's like you're bloody obsessed or something."  
A heart pops out of Sandy's head with a question mark. The Guardians all stare back at Jack, who is now red in the face.  
"I see." North nods. "A girl for Jack, hm? Do tell."  
The Guardians all made themselves comfy on the ice furniture and stare up at Jack. Jack, mouth wide open doesn't know what to say.  
"N-No!" Jack gasps. "I'm not telling you sh-"  
BANG! A piece of ice slaps Jack right on the forehead. "I'll have no bad language, Frost." North warns in Russian accent. "You tell us now!"  
Jack looks from left to right at their golden, pink, blue and green pairs of eyes.  
"But..." Bunny raises his boomerang and North holds up a larger block of ice. "Fine." Jack perches himself on the top of his staff. "I guess...it starts before this girl is even born..."

* * *

_**Arendelle, 1844 **_

_I guess around this time, I'd be 131 years old dead. Well, now that we all know I had a life before Jack Frost, you can add 17 onto it so I was really a 148. But I didn't know I had a life before becoming Jack Frost so I was simply 131. _

A sixteen year old took the hand of a gentleman who helped her out of the carriage that early December morning. Her long brunette hair was tied out of her huge eyes into a bun. The young girl dressed in purple from head to toe, the sign of royalty.  
Being the start of winter, Jack stumbled through the air and landed on the coach.  
"Wow, aren't you very cute ma'am." He laughed staring down at her. Of course she couldn't hear him. It had been very lonely over the past 131 years. Jack tried his best to make the most of it and accept it, but something inside him refused to accept he'll never been seen again.  
"Your majesty," The man bowed his head after the young teenager hoped off the coach.  
Jack found it odd. The sixteen year old is in the royal family. Is all rich and healthy but...doesn't wear a corset?  
"I believe your majesty you aren't properly dressed." He cracked another joke from the top of the coach.  
The sixteen year old twirled round and nodded to the man. Her hands held and rubbed a huge baby bump in front of her.

_Back then it was normal for a girl to be sixteen and pregnant.__...saying this, I've noticed a lot of sixteen year olds getting knocked up. now so I guess it is normal now a days but frowned upon. Back then it would only have been frowned upon if you weren't married.__ However, this teenager had been married since she was fourteen to the prince who is now king. What makes it worse is the king is ten years older than her_

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Jack yelled at her. He knew this was normal for rich people to do...and poor people...but Jack had never with a girl in the last 131 years. Saying that, no girl could actually see him in 131 years.  
He followed the girl into the castle. Once inside, Jack couldn't glide through the air without the winds so had to simply kicked about on his two feet.  
"Nice place you got here, do you clean it all by yourself?" Jack joked, watching the maids and servants bust around to the castle and the royals every need.  
"Mary!" Came the sound of a 26 year old who smiled down at his heavily pregnant wife. "How was your trip to see your parents?"  
"Quite tiresome actually. They should know that when a woman is with child, they are to visit her instead of her visit them. How have you been coping without me?" She asked, gently pressing her lips onto his.  
"There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you." The King smiled. He placed his hands on the baby bump his wife had been carrying along for nine months. "How's my little Kai?"  
"Walt," Mary giggled. "We don't even know if it's a male."  
"It has to be male Mary," Walt insisted. "Who else is going to take care of this kingdom when I'm gone."  
Mary giggled. "Okay Walt, if you insist."  
Jack watched the two play happy family. "Sickens me these rich people. Demanding their child being whatever sex they want. I HOPE IT'S A GIRL!" Jack thrusts a snowball at King Walter's head. However, Walter lifts his head away from the baby bump. The snowball aimed at his head, lands right onto Queen Mary's baby bump.  
"Oops." Jack hesitates to move.  
Mary feels a sudden pain down below. Moving a step away, she discovers water on the floor. "Oh no!" She gasps.  
"What's the matter?" Walt asked.  
"My baby!" Mary holds her bump before cringing in pain and letting out a shriek.

...

Jack stood and watched for two days now as Mary still lay in labour. The sweat poured out of her and drenched the white sheets around her. She gave out outbursts of screams but the baby refused to come out.  
"This is my fault." Jack apologised for the 50th time. "I'm so sorry."  
It wasn't odd for Jack to watch. Over his many years of being immortal, he came across a lot of things that seemed odd and disturbing at first but soon became the normal for him.  
Maids busied themselves around the Queen's every need. The doctor stayed by her side too and after the hours went by, many more doctors showed up.  
"We can't keep this up much longer." The huddled away from the Queen, but not away from Jack. "If this keeps going, we're going to have to make a decision: let the child die and let the mother live, or let the child live and the mother die?"  
Jack couldn't believe his ears. "BUT SHE HERSELF IS STILL A CHILD!"  
"We're going to have to ask King Walter for his decision."  
"I can hear you, y'know." The Queen, who struggled to open her eyes said. Her lips dry and cracked. "I can do this. I know I can."

Night slowly fell over Arendelle and the Queen was just about ready to push. Jack, believing it was all his fault, stayed by her side. Giving her the privacy she deserved, Jack stood by her upper body, making sure he wasn't in view as the doctors spread her legs and lifted the blankets.  
The Queen screams echoed through the castle. No one slept with worry, anticipation and excitement. Walt sat outside Mary's chambers anxiously, waiting for the news of his son.  
"Keep pushing." The doctors said.  
"Come on, I know you can do it!" Jack encouraged Mary. Wanting to see the baby being born, he ran to end of the bed where the baby was being pushed. "I see a head! Keep going!" Mary gave out scream, her face bright red and her hair soaking wet stuck to her face. "Its got...white? No, blonde hair? Yeah, blonde hair but it looks white! Kinda like mine..."  
"No more." Mary cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't do it."  
"You must, your majesty!" The doctors insisted.  
"Yeah, come on Mary. One more push and we'll be done here!"  
Mary nodded and with one more squeeze, cries filled the room. Mary fell back with exhaustion, listening to the harsh cries of the newborn like its cries were a lullaby.  
Jack looked down at the naked baby that was now being cleaned. Looking between the baby's legs, he saw nothing. "It's...a girl." Jack said. "I wonder how Walter will deal with this."  
"How's my...Kai?" Mary panted with exhaustion.  
"I'm afraid ma'am," One of her maids brought the baby in blankets to her. "It's a girl ma'am."  
Mary looks at the maid in shock. "A girl?" She takes hold of the baby ready to turn it away. But she couldn't. The baby slept soundly in her arms. Red skin and platinum blonde hair made her now the most important human-being the Queen will ever meet.  
"Hello there." She smiled down, hearing her little moans and groans. "How are you?"  
All of a sudden, the doors of the bedroom burst open. Walter is now here. "MARY?!"  
Mary looked up at her tired husband. She may have been giving birth but her husband stayed up for two days straight, not daring to leave her chamber door, waiting continuously for any news.  
"Is this...Kai?" He asked in disbelief at what he thought was his new born son.  
"Not exactly..." Mary handed the little girl to him. "She's a...she."  
When saying the last sentence, Walt had already taken the blanket off the newborn and held her up in the air exposing her bare skin to the coldness, yet she did not cry.  
"Walt! Put the blanket back on. She'll freeze to death!"  
"A girl? Well what am I-" Walt stopped talking but stared at the baby's face. How could he hate something so innocent and pure as her even if she was a girl? "Elsa." Walt covered her up again in the blankets. "After my mother."  
Suddenly, with a little sneeze, snow splattered over the King's face. Walter brushes his face; his and Mary's jaws drop in disbelief. Did their daughter just create snow?  
Jack watching this slapped his face. "I'm gonna blame myself for that too."


	3. A Toddler called Elsa

Hi guys. What's up? My name's ChibiNagisaSakura and I am in love with the whole Jelsa idea! This is weird for me because I never like crossovers so technically speaking, this is the first crossover I've ever written in my life. Hope you guys enjoy. xxx

* * *

Chapter 3.

**New Years Eve 2013**

The Guardians all gave out a little chuckle of some sort.  
"So she also controlled ice and snow and what not?" Tooth asks, fascinated by the start of the story.  
"Yep. Completely my fault. She would have been a brunette like her mother if it wasn't for me."  
"I knew you were trouble!" Bunny shakes his boomerang at Jack.  
"Bunny, let the boy finish his story. This sounds like it's going to be an interesting story."  
Jack clears his throat ready to start the next part of the story.  
"Three years have passed since Elsa was born. Since her birth, I've been drawn to her. Everytime I finished giving country a frozen winter, I'd fly to see Elsa. Elsa, being a child and believing in the magic of winter, was able to see me as clear as light. She was the only one. I still remember the first she was able to see me. It would have been around when Elsa was two years old on October 1847..."

* * *

**Arendelle, October 1847**

Jack watched from the dark corner of Elsa's bedroom as the two year old played with her china doll with brown ringlets and a white puffy dress with matching bonnet and parasol. She was so gentle and shy when it came around to other people. She rarely spoke. When her parents saw her magic powers, they tried to help Elsa become more normal but did not want the secret to be revealed.  
Even you know the King and Queen wanted a baby boy, they loved Elsa dearly. King Walt loved his daughter so much, she became known as 'Daddy's Little Girl.' Even so, Elsa still liked to play on her own. Didn't want the company of strangers. The other children in court found her weird with her freakishly blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, almost white.  
"There Miss Girl, more tea?" She held up her fine china teapot with little snowflakes decorated especially for her. She pretended to pour hot steaming tea into the matching teacups. "There we go."  
Elsa sat up straight; shoulders back, head up and pinky out when she held the handle of her cup.  
"So Miss Doll, how's day?" She asked. Elsa nodded her head carefully, hearing every word the doll had to say to her. "I see. They tease again." Jack heard a crack in the her high chipmunk voice. "My 'air, my eyes."  
Jack stared at what looked to be the almost broken angel. Barely able to smile. From under the chair Elsa sat on, ice ran around the floor like water and up the walls till everything was covered in frost. The cup she held shattered into millions of pieces from the coldness as it dropped below zero degrees. With the hand still in her hand, Elsa felt emotions burn inside her. In frustration, she threw the handle out of her hand and then pushed the table off its legs. SMASH! The beautiful china lay around the room; some pieces smaller than grains of sand.  
Elsa, throwing a tantrum, stepped onto the china, smashing it even more till it was nothing but fine powder.  
"Sorry Miss Doll." She wept, picking up her doll that managed to stay together. "So sad. Wish Snow Fairy make it snow. Can build a snowman."  
Jack stood up and walked over to the toddler. "Hey," Jack tried to comfort her knowing it was no use. "It's okay."  
His fingers brushed against the soft fabric her dress was made out off on her shoulders. Feeling his icy touch, shocked Elsa. She looked up at Jack.  
"AH!" She let out a scream, falling over and crawled away. "Go. AWAY!" With a scream, she forced icicles to burst from the ground, attacking Jack.  
"Hey!?" Jack yelped, dodging all the icicle attacks.  
"Who you?" Elsa demanded, arms still up.  
Jack spun on his heel. His head went flying every room but he couldn't see anyone. Just Elsa in the room. Who was she talking to?  
"You! Boy! Who you?!" More icicles attacked Jack.  
"Wow!" Jack gasped, jumping into the air and levitated for a few minutes till the icicles disappeared. "Are you talking to me?"  
"You! Boy! You flew!" Elsa backwards. "You...you...you!"  
"You can see me?" Jack pressed further taking a step backwards.  
Elsa, squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands up. When she opened them again, she could see she trapped herself into the corner of the room. Ice walls starting from the floor touching the ground cut her off from the rest of them room. Elsa looked around in panic before thumping the walls hard with her tiny fists.  
"HELP!" She screamed. "I-I stuck! I STUCK!"  
Jack took a massive leap over to the ice wall, giving a little chuckle. "Hang on." With his staff, he slammed the end of it into the wall. From the collision of the staff, the ice around Elsa began to turn into water. When it reached the top, a beautiful waterfall came splashing down onto Elsa.  
Falling down on her butt, Elsa let out of a shriek before looking round confused.  
Jack couldn't help but give boom of laughter. Her cuteness was too adorable to even speak of. Elsa's eyes started to water and like the waterfall that hit her, she made her own fall from her face. The room once again began to freeze over.  
"Hey? HEY!" Jack yelled, walking over to the girl. "What's wrong?"  
"You tease Elsa too?" Elsa looked up with saddened eyes.  
"No way. Did you not find that fun?" Jack asked. "I found it really funny. You okay?"  
She shook her head. "I weird. Me got blue eyes and white hair."  
"Look at me." Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her little head up till their eyes met. "What about me?"  
Elsa squinted her eyes before widening them with disbelief. "You white hair and blue eyes too!"  
Jack sniggered at her innocence. "Just like you. See? You aren't weird."  
Elsa let a smile spread across her face. Around her, the ice melted away. Jack watched as this happened. So mysterious, magical and yet beautiful.  
"Can you?" Elsa asked.  
"Can I what?" Jack's head shot back round to the little girl.  
"Like me?" Elsa giggled before creating a white light in her hands and throwing it up into the air. As soon as it hit the ceiling, sparks flew before an even bigger flash of bright light, blinding Jack. Afterwards, delicate drops of fresh white snow tumbled to the floor.  
Jack smirked back at Elsa. "Of course I can. Watch this." With his staff, he touched the walls. Immediately, waves of ice erupted onto the walls. Swirls glided across the smooth surface till nothing but the frozen patterns could be seen.  
"Pretty!" Elsa gasped, trying to touch one on the wall but was too small to reach over the border. Elsa turned and brushed her soaking dress, like it would improve her any, and tucked in loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Princess Elsa!" She held her hand out.  
"Oh well your majesty." Jack took it and over exaggerated his bow, causing Elsa to giggle with her free hand by her mouth. "I'm who they call Jack Frost." He kissed her baby hands.  
"Jack Frost!" Elsa jumped about. "Jack Frost! Jack Frost! Hey!" Jack laughed in confusion. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she smiled over at Jack. Jack gave a smirk.

_Since then, I visited Elsa everday. After her governess left her alone and she had free time, Elsa opened the window to let me in. Together, we had fun. Snowmen, snowballs and snow angels all around. I became known as Elsa's imaginary friend! Anyway, the third of Decemeber, Elsa's birthday, could not have come sooner..._

**_Arendelle December 1847_**

Elsa ran over to the window and watched as the first snow of the winter fell from the sky.  
"Jack's here!" She gasped, running around.  
"Elsa, come open your presents." Mary demanded setting herself carefully onto a rocking chair. Her hands fell onto her baby bump. Now nineteen, Mary was pregnant again; only five months pregnant.  
"Hey! There's my princess!" Walt confidently walked in. "What did you get for your birthday?"  
Elsa ran over and brought out a a Victorian black pram for children. "Miss Doll go here!"  
"Beautiful. That came especially for you! All the way from England!" Walt smiled, ruffling the hair on Elsa's head.

The hours passed by. Elsa, left alone in her room full of toys, sat staring at the window. Not one bit interested in the toys.  
With a blink of an eye, she recognised the face of the young teenager on the other side of the glass. Jack.  
"Jack!" Elsa gasped, opening the window to let him in.  
"Heya Princess." Jack smiled, kissing her hand.  
"Jack! You're here!" She lept off the ground and wrapped her little arms around Jack's waist.  
"Wow!" Jack laughed, spinning her round and round. "Why are you so happy?"  
"It's my birthday Jack!" Elsa threw snow up in the air, letting it dance back down to the ground and in through her hair.  
"Well, well!" Jack laughed, rubbing his chin. "What does one get for one who has everything?"  
Elsa giggled with a hand to her mouth. "Oh Jack."  
"I've got it!" Jack snapped his fingers. Beside the windows, he breathes on the pane and steams is up. With his finger, he drew a cat. With his powers, he pulled the cat out of the window pane. The cat meowed and ran over to Elsa. Rubbing up against her leg and running around  
"A kitty!" She gasped. "I shall call you Snowball."  
"How very appropriate."

The present didn't last long. Elsa knew it wouldn't yet she loved it more than what fine items she got from other countries. A pure silk dress from china, beautiful teaset from Japan, a fan from France, jewellery from Germany, the doll from earlier from England and a bible in good condition. Fine black leather which was decorated in solid gold lettering.  
Jack made sure Elsa has plenty of fun for her birthday. More snowball fights, more building snowmen and more snow angels. This time however, Jack did something very special for Elsa.

"Jack, no!" Elsa hesitated.  
"Come on. Don't you trust me?" Jack asks, reaching out a hand. Jack held onto the side of the window from the outside.  
"Jack, I'm scared." Elsa held tightly onto the window frame inside.  
"Don't be scared. We're just going to have a little fun before your ball tonight."  
Elsa certainly hated balls of all sorts but being a princess, she had to deal with it all. Finding courage inside her, she stepped to the edge of the window. Down below she could see the stone ground. The feel of smashing against it vibrated through Elsa's body. Yet somehow, with all this fear, she still took Jack's hand.  
Jack smiled and pushed away from the window, pulling Elsa out with him. Screaming and freaking out, Elsa jumped on Jack and climb up till she had her legs wrapped around his neck and her hands embedded in his scalp.  
"See? We're not falling." Jack lifted her off and held her with two arms. "Now, let's go to."

The two flew over countries and continents bring snow to all. Elsa even had a go herself spreading the winter spirit to all. Much more confident in herself, Elsa only held Jack's hand as they flew around. Their last stop was Japan where they sat on top of a Zenshuyo, staring up at the stars.  
"Hey." Elsa with a puzzled look plastered on her face turns to Jack. "I gotta question."  
"Sure. What is it?" Jack asked, leaning down on his back.  
"You see Mama?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded. "I thought she fat."  
Jack throws hs head back and howls a laugh. "Aw no way. What she say?"  
"She say she with child? What's with child mean?" Elsa asked.  
"Ah. That means your mum and dad are going to have another baby. You'll become a big sister to a little brother or sister."  
Elsa clapped her hands in excitement before turning puzzled again. "Jack?"  
"Yes?"  
"How get baby? How Mama get baby in tummy?"  
Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Good question. I don't know right now so um...ask me when you're older. Then I'll know."  
"Jack?" Elsa turns round now blushing.  
"I have go privy." Elsa whispers.  
"Oh." Jack turns red.


	4. When You Believe

Chapter 4.

**New Years Eve 2013**

The four Guardians all giggled round themselves. Just hearing about how three year olds acting was so cute and funny all at once. Nothing, Jack swears to all, nothing is as cute as a three year old Elsa.  
"That's so adorable! So, you knew this girl from a baby? Aw Jack, you big softie." Tooth laughs out loud, trying to imagine what Jack did to help Elsa go to the bathroom back then.  
"You can claim this Frostbite is the cutest ever but I'll bet she ain't as cute as Ankle-Biter!" Bunny put his paws behind his head. "What a little bewdy she is."  
Jack rolls his eyes. He could see the smirk Bunny has on his. The giant rabbit stares up at the ceiling, barely with the living. Jack shakes his head in disbelief. If Bunny goes down the path he went, he'll be having a big heartbreak in the end.  
North chuckles while stroking his long beard. "I must say Jack, this little girl seems intriguing. Tell us more."  
Sandy nods his head furiously.  
"Okay..." Jack thinks back. "I wonder what else I can tell you from when she was younger..."

* * *

**Arendelle 1848 April**

Jack sat on the bed Elsa slept in. The little girl had her head on his lap and he was gently tangling his fingers in with her soft light hair. From outside the door, footsteps from maids ran up and down. They all yelped and panicked in a hurry. The biggest noise however came from Mary's room. Inside, the Queen lay with tiny droplets of sweat running down her forehead. Her high pitched screams bounced off every cold stone wall in the castle. Once again, Walt sat outside the room with his head in his hands playing the waiting game.

"I don't get it." Elsa muttered. "You said baby good thing right?"  
Jack smiled, still running his fingers through her hair as she slowly look up at the winter spirit, eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky. "Yeah. It is a good thing."  
"But why Mama in pain?" Elsa's face screwed up. At this point she sat up, her wavy locks falling to her shoulders. She was so cute and tiny just like a doll.  
"Your mum's going to be fine Elsa. Trust me." Jack avoided the awkward topic by trying to calm the three year old.  
"But-but-but-!" Ice began to cover the place like a blue blanket. Spreading down off the bed, around the floors and up the walls. Elsa looked round frantically. "Go away!" She yelled at the ice throwing her hands into the air causing more damage. Giant pointy icicles burst from the ground. "It's stronger!" Elsa wailed throwing her hands in the air again. Thick clumps of snow fell from the ceiling of the room, building up to being a metre deep in ten seconds. "NO!" Elsa cried.  
Jack, in shock, could only watch as the young girl tore apart inside. The war inside her was visible to the naked eye as the war took place in her room. "STOP!" Elsa yelled once again throwing her arms up in despair. This time, a huge icicle from the ceiling shook. She looked up in fright as she saw it falling towards her head. She lefts out a scream, closing her eyes, covering her ears with her hands and ducking.  
Jack stood up and with his staff, hit a home run with the icicle. It flew and dissolved in the air before it could hit the window.  
"Elsa!" Jack bent down on his knees beside her. He took her tiny hands which was covered in blue frosty swirls. "Calm down."  
"But-but-but...can't control!"  
"Sssshhh." Jack hushed. "I can hepl you." He took his hand and placed it into hers. As soon as his hands brushed hers, a blue light emerged from Elsa's hand sucking in all contents of ice and snow from the room and storing it back into her. "I can control my magic with my staff. You can control your magic with your feelings. You remember that."  
The toddler's eyes watered up and she threw her arms around him. "Oh Jack!"  
A knock on the door interrupted their moment together. Elsa pulled away and watched as her tired father came sluggishly in. "Elsa, would you like to come see your new baby sister?"  
"Baby sister?" Elsa questioned, turning to see Jack's face smile warmly at her.  
"You're a big sister now." Jack laughed.

* * *

**New Year's Ever 2013**

Tooth flies into the air screaming before falling, giggling and kicking her legs around before landing onto the seat. "Sorry. Sorry, I just...I just had to do that."  
"Sounds like good story so far." North smiles. "Little girl sounds familiar. 1848...hm...maybe I still have list."  
"Wow, how long have you been around for?" Jack asks, smiling.  
"I became Guardian on 1823 but born before that."  
"Born around 1682 but I became a Guardian around 1835." Bunny smiles.  
"Yeah." Tooth smiles. "I was born around the middle ages I guess but became a Guardian around 1927."  
"Sandy is actually first Guardian." North points out, rolling is tongue while saying the words.  
"Wow. I find it weird. You all became Guardians while being God knows what age." Jack listens, finding this all very fascinating.  
"Like you Jack, we are chosen by Man in Moon. He gives us immortality but we're not Guardians. Then after we find our centre, we become Guardian."  
"Hey!" Tooth jumps up into the air. "I want to know more about Elsa!" She demands.  
Jack rolls his eyes and falls back onto his staff. "Right. Where was I..."

* * *

**Arendelle 1853 **

_Anna. Anna was the little sister Elsa had. The two could not be any different. Elsa was young but smart, educated, well mannered and a perfect lady, just as a princess should be. Elsa was very proper. As you can see from the photos, she was very pale with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Anna however was young, wild, sporty, energetic and confident but clumsy. Unlike her sister, she had fair skin with bright strawberry-blonde hair and calm blue eyes. They both shared a dusting of freckles across their cheeks and nose. Winter and spring in my opinion.  
Even you know they were complete opposites, they loved, played and spent everyday together. Elsa always helped Anna get out of trouble while Anna always helped Elsa to have fun and let it go. Anna adored Elsa's power. The two completed each other with their opposites. Five years later though and things went awfully wrong for Elsa..._

Jack had just finished his winter rounds in the world. Everything that was suppose to be cold was cold and everything that was suppose to be warm was warm.  
"Now I can go see Elsa!" Jack tells himself. "Wind! Take me to Arendelle!" He yells. A gust of wind blew strongly and like a snowflake, Jack travelled to Arendelle and slowly floated down to the outside window of Elsa's room.  
"Elsa?" Jack questions. The chamber he entered was different. Only one bed (_where there would be two_), only one size of clothes (_there would have been two sizes_), only toys (_there would have been sewing boxes and books also_) and strangely only Anna in the room (_Anna was never seen without Elsa...till now._)

The grandfather clock in the room began to chime on the hour. Anna looked up at the time hopeful. Full of excitement and buzz, Anna climbed off the bed and scrambled out of the door. Curious to what was going on, Jack followed the five year old to the empty room down the hall. Anna stood by the door of the empty chamber and knocked five times in a rhythm.  
"Elsa! Lessons are over now! Let's go play with my dolls!" Anna protested outside. No answer. "How about we go out and ride our horsies! Ill race you! I'll let you in!" Anna ran over to the window and looked out. "Oh. I guess we can't now Mama and Papa closed the gates. I know let's play hide and-"  
"No Anna!" A voice muffled from the inside of the empty chamber.  
Jack tilted his head to the side. Was Elsa in there? Why? Something odd was going on. It was at that point did Jack see a white streak of hair plaited in among her strawberry-blonde hair.  
"Elsa! Pwetty pwease!" Anna begged, clutching and hanging her body while holding the door knob.  
"No Anna! Go away! I don't EVER want to play with you! Do you understand?!"  
You could see Elsa's last comment struck Anna hard. "Okay bye." Anna, now close to tears, walked away.  
Jack watched stunned as the little five year old shuffled back to her bedroom. What was with Elsa's attitude? Why was she in the empty room instead of her chamber with Anna?  
Jack ran out the window in Anna's room and ran across the rooftops of the castle to get to the other side where Elsa would be.

The room was bare. A bed stood with a pot on a bedside drawer beside the bed. Next to that stood a huge arm chair. Two lights on the sides of the doors were turned off creating unwanted shadows in the room. Beside the room was another huge arm chair which sat beside a table with a plant on top. On the wall above it was a portrait of the whole royal family. No toys, books or sewing equipment was in sight. In the corner was a fireplace. Only Elsa was inside with gloves covering her hands.  
"Elsa?" Jack opened the window and crept through.  
Elsa on the bed fell of with a jump. "Jack?"  
"Elsa! What happened!? I don't understand."  
"Why are you here?" Elsa questioned. "Why? I don't understand!"  
"Elsa, what's the matter with you!?"  
"I hurt Anna! Don't you see! I'm a monster! I'm dangerous!" The eight year old cried into her silk gloves. "And now I'm insane."  
"What? How? What did you do?"  
"It was an accident." Elsa looked up. "But why are you here!? I didn't think of you!"  
"Think of me?" Jack screwed his face up not understanding what she was trying to say. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. He let out a gasp. Behind Elsa, a shadow grew larger and larger.  
"I didn't listen to Papa. He said be careful but...I just wanted to build a snowman!" The room around Elsa soon began to freeze over. "But I didn't listen and Anna..." Shards of ice popped around he walls and floors. "Papa said you're not real. You're only imaginary!"  
"Wait, what? Elsa! No!"  
"I'm going to listen to him." Elsa wept. Tears blinded her and continued to flow from her eyes and down her cheek. "You're not real. Only my imagination. That's why no one can see you."  
"You're wrong! You just need to be-"  
"NO!" Elsa screamed. Huge blocks of ice now formed around the room. The shadow behind her grew into a black silhouette of a man. His arms stretched out over Elsa. "Jack...you're not real. I don't believe in you..." Elsa whispered, closing her eyes.  
"ELSA! NO!" Jack yelled flying full force at her as the shadow hands closed his hands on her. He would hit her. He was going so fast. He'd send her and him flying into a wall. That didn't happen. As soon as Jack went to Elsa, he slid right through her like he was water and she was the sieve.

Elsa no longer believed. Elsa gave up her belief in Jack to fear.

* * *

**Shimmer Shine: Privy back then is what they called their toilets, yes. And patience! We'll get to the teenage years soon enough.**


	5. Growing Up

Chapter 5.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"WHAT?" Tooth dashes towards Jack. "What do you MEAN you went right through her!?"  
Invading Jack's personal space causes the Guardian of Fun to leap backwards away from her.  
"Crikey! Pitch would have been real powerful back then. You remember when London became his favourite place to be in 1888?"  
"I remember that." Tooth flies back to her seat. "Isn't that when all those prostitutes got murdered by Jack the Ripper?"  
"Unfortunately. So many children scared as well as adults. Tough times."  
"I think I remember that." Jack sits with his legs cross on the floor and leaning back. "  
"The aftermath of Jack the Ripper caused Pitch to be the children's bogeyman again."  
"Did you not see anything happen Sandy?" Jack asks.  
Sandy thinks back but shakes his head. With his sand, he says he was always in another country when Jack the Ripper went his rounds.  
"What about you Tooth?"  
"I didn't become a Guardian till around 1927, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. We're getting off topic." Jack realises.  
"Does little girl believe in you again?" North asks.  
"Well...not exactly..."

* * *

**Arendelle, 1857**

_Four years passed. Elsa became twelve. Since Elsa moved out of the same room as Anna, they had spent less time together like I said but they completely abandon each other. Elsa and Anna dined together at the family dining room and shared some lessons together, mostly English. Anna struggled with English while Elsa was practically fluent in the language. Anyway, even you know they didn't play together or stay in the same room or talk as much, they still interacted with each other. However when Elsa turned twelve that all changed. Mostly because she had started to change herself from child to woman..._

Elsa stares out her window watching as Jack did his job as the winter spirit. It snowed. It was beautiful and looked peaceful and calm yet Elsa couldn't help but hate it.  
"Stupid snow." She muttered to herself. "Everything's your fault."  
"Cheers for that." Jack, with his arms behind his back and lying in mid air floated about the room.  
"Why?" Elsa starts crying, causing the room to freeze over. "Why do you have to be so beautiful? It's a lie! You're not beautiful. You're horrible!" Icicles pierced the ground, coming up.  
"Jez Louise." Jack sighs, floating back to the ground. "Calm down. Like my God. It's just snow."  
Elsa jumps at the sight of the icicles. "Oh now look what you- okay. Wait. Calm down. Get it together. Get it together. Conceal, don't feel."  
"Yeah no." Jack stands behind Elsa, whispering in her ear. "That's not going to help at all. It will make things way worse."  
Like Jack predicted, it didn't help. Elsa stood still for a moment, finally regaining her composure. It was at this point, six knocks in rhythm came from the door.  
Elsa scrunches up in anger and icicles pop out from the walls.  
"Elsa?" nine year old Anna knocked. "It's snowing. Do you want to build a snowman with me? Pwetty pwease Elsa! I can't do it on my own. It's not as fun."

Behind the doors, Elsa scrunches up her hands and her blood starts to boil inside. She couldn't help but grind her teeth and feel the need to strangle Anna. Why couldn't she not understand that she can't play with Anna anymore!? You'd think after four freakin' years Anna would get it already? But no! Of course she didn't! I've got an idiot for a sister.  
"OH MY GOD! GO AWAY ANNA AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa outbursts not just with the screams but with ice. Ice flew from her body all around the place.  
Anna on the other side, heard the thuds of the ice hit the door and the room around. Anna jumps back in fear and confusion, thinking Elsa was actually throwing things around the room just because she asked her to play with.  
"I-I-I...I'm sorry!" Anna runs off in tears.

"Jesus Christ Elsa." Jack looks around the room. "You're what? Twelve?!"  
"Oh my gosh." Elsa drops to the ground in tears. "I'm a monster!"  
"Way to go." Jack circles the room sarcastically. "Hey. You've been all over the place, you know that?"  
Just then a knock came from the door again. This time however, Elsa didn't say anything and the door widened as Walt and Mary walked in closing the door behind them.  
Immediately, Elsa stood up and wiped her tears and brushed down her dress.  
"Your majesties." She curtsied.  
"Elsa! You didn't conceal it nor did you not feel it" Walt looks around the room.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"Sorry? Elsa, sorry doesn't help! You almost killed Anna as a child and the trolls said if you don't keep this under control, it could destroy you to! When can you learn to keep your temper and stop acting like a child! This is for your own good child! I don't want you hurt! You are now twelve and are about to become a woman. It's time to grow up!"  
"I KNOW!" Elsa screamed at him, losing all composure.  
"Crap." Jack slapped his face not wanting to see how this will turn out.  
"I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD FOR FOUR YEARS TO KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL! I KNOW LONGER HAVE ANY FRIENDS! NOT EVEN ANNA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW DIFFICULT IT IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE POWERS! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT-UP BEFORE YELLING AT ME!" Elsa screamed.  
Walt and Mary had to retaliate to the door as ice pointed at their throats less than a centimetre away.  
"Elsa..." Walt gasped now speechless.  
Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "I-I-I...I'm so sorry Daddy! Mummy!" Elsa once again dropped to the ground in tears.  
Jack sighed and walked calmly over to the ice at Walt's and Mary's throats and with his staff, taps the icicle which drops immediately.  
"Your welcome."  
All around the icicles disappeared, with the help of Jack, and frost formed around.  
"I'm so sorry." She wept. "I don't know what's going on."

_To help relax and calm her, Elsa was ordered to take a hot bath. When out of the room, it was safe for maids to go in with the ice gone to light the fire and clean up the room. They never really had to clean as Elsa never wrecked anything, unlike Anna. Maids had a field day with Anna. I waited for her in her bedroom obviously. At the time hormones weren't discovered but now I can safely say the cause of Elsa's weird behaviour was the start of puberty and it got much, much worse. _

_I couldn't always be with Elsa. I was still a winter spirit. I always visited her during Arendelle's winter...not that she could remember or even see me. I loved coming back and seeing her every year. Each year she just seemed to get prettier and prettier. _

**Arendelle Winter 1858**

Jack had just finished burying France in blankets of snow before going back to Arendelle for December. He went straight to the now thirteen year old Elsa's bedroom window. Peaking in, he could see the room empty. Using this moment, he enters the room through the window.  
"Oh Elsa." He walked around the unchanged room. "I wonder what you're like now."  
By coincidence, Elsa opens the door and walks in with wet hair. Immediately, she heads straight to the mirror and begins brushing away at her hair, untangling it all.  
The teenage winter spirit couldn't help but smile at her. To people around her, she hadn't changed all that much but in Jack's eye, she was a new person. She was a little taller with slightly longer hair.  
She wore her white night gown and had never looked so adorable ever.  
"Hello." Jack whispered to himself. "Elsa."  
As soon as the door closed, it began to snow. Elsa looked up and waved her hands in the air, swiping the snow.  
"No! Go away." She murmured.  
Jack sighed. It seemed this was it. Elsa looked like she had enough with life. The depression in her took over. No one to talk to. She was all alone in the world. Elsa let out a growl and ice once more poked out of the ground.  
"Why..." Elsa went over to her bed. "Why am I still alive? Dear God, please forgive me for the sin I have committed to offend you. Whatever sin I have committed to you for you to curse me with these power, I beg for your forgiveness."  
"I'm so sorry Elsa." Jack lay on the bed next to her. "If I didn't hit your mother into labour with my snow, you wouldn't be suffering."  
Elsa cringed on the bed and let out a groan of complete agony.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack asked worriedly.  
Elsa's face screwed up and she clenched her teeth and hands. "I'm sorry, God. I must be punished for what I did for Anna. I understand that now from all the pain you have now caused in me."  
"Pain?" Jack asked, trying to hold onto her but his hands slipped through her. "Elsa are you in pain? Elsa! You need help!"  
Elsa's eyes flew opened and she stopped cringing. Jack didn't know what to do. Elsa was hurt and in pain and needed help. No one could see him so how could he help her?  
Elsa slowly with her left hand lowered it to her legs.  
"Elsa?" Jack watched her. "What are you doing?"  
Elsa then lifted up her nightgown. Jack got up to position himself at a better angle where he could not see. "Elsa, please don't do that when I'm here."  
Elsa, with her left hand touched in between her legs before bringing her hand back up to her face. Red patchy liquid covered her fingers. Blood.  
"Oh my gosh!" Elsa yelled, confused, scared and shocked.  
"Wow..." Jack flew back to her side. "Didn't see this coming." Jack laughed. However, Elsa did not laugh. She still looked just as scared ever. "Hey Elsa, are you okay?"  
"I-I-I-I-I'm bleeding!" Elsa squealed.  
"Elsa, don't tell me you don't know..."  
"Mum!" Elsa screamed running out the room. Jack watched as she left. "Huh, I guess she doesn't know..."

**Arendelle Winter 1859**

Jack once again appeared in the room of Elsa's. This time, the young teen hide in the corner of the room, crying. Snow floated down around her.  
Jack sighed. He hated seeing Elsa like this. Everytime Jack saw Elsa, she always cried. Elsa never smiled. By her hand, she held the book _Jane Eyre _by _Currer Bell_.  
Elsa got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to her desk, pulling a blue leather book. Her diary. Jack leaned over her shoulder. Jack knew he shouldn't read over her diary, but he couldn't help it. Elsa was his most precious and only friend in the whole entire world. He didn't like seeing her upset. The fourteen year old began to scribble in fancy, curly writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_My mother, the dearest Queen, had been most kind and thoughtful towards me. Her majesty praised me for my knowledge on the languages I have been studying in the past. I am fluent in English, French, German, Spanish, Italian and my governess has begun to teach Latin. The good and gracious King, my loving generous father, complimented my abilities with, "Elsa, my dear daughter, you are the most beautiful, smart and well educated young lady in Arendelle. You are wise beyond your years. Once you get your powers under control, you will make a fine lady for a prince and a strong Queen someday."  
Though I am thankful for his words, I must admit that I am not happy. To be married in such a way where it is arranged for me is unforgivable. To love someone as pure and innocent as Jane Eyre so does for Mr. Rochester is one that I'd like to find. My dearest mother has assured me no such match will happen any time soon. Even so, I worry for the future when I do get betrothed. The kind Queen also assures that until I can get my powers under control, there will be no match.  
I want to get my powers under control, but yet, don't. On my fourteenth birthday past, the most loving King and Queen presented me with Jane Eyre by Currer Bell. I have read it so many times in the space of a week. It's English but I understand it very well. The pages are already out of shape.  
I've never made contact with men. Nor have I thought of such things as love, boys or feelings of any sort. After reading the book, it seemed to open a window to a new world. The book explains the love to be so beautifully between them. I would hope to seek my love out of this world, where we an be together. Always.  
I gaze upon myself in the mirror. From one of the talks I over heard by men in the hall from outside my chamber, they spoke of unclean words towards a lady's appearance. From their words, I can see in the mirror that I am not what is desirable to men. This feeling of imperfection lasted with me throughout the day. When the gracious King and Queen arrived to my chambers as part of my routine, I found I accidentally blasted ice in the corner of the room.  
I fear they're getting more stronger than me. Soon, they will become me. My father tries to help, but I'm scared. I don't want Father, Mother or precious Anna to get hurt because of I._

_Written by Princess Elsa of Arendelle, Norway_

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians look around each other awkwardly.  
"I didn't need to know that." Bunny tries to look more interested in painting the Easter Egg he has in his hand.  
"With what bit?" Jack mocks, smiling. He knows Bunnymund is embarrassed.  
"With...with..." Jack tilts his head and smiles. "Oh get stuffed!" Bunny yells.  
"Wow. Years of being a Guardian, you start to forget about things like that." Tooth laughs.  
"That's ironic." North states. "You are Guardian of Memories."  
"Yes, I know." She continues laughing. "I guess one thing hasn't changed over the years.  
"And what's that?" North asks.  
"Puberty still sucks."

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	6. Skip to the Main Story

Chapter 6.

**Arendelle Summer 1861**_  
_

_I knew it was summer. I knew I had to go to other countries down south but I just couldn't. Elsa was now sixteen. Around my mortal age (not spiritual) and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had gotten. I was there when she felt the most alone and when she felt...not sad. _

Jack glided up to the window but did not enter. Instead, he watched as Elsa danced freely around the room. Her satin blue dress floated about her as she leapt up into the air and twirled around so delicately. Her hair flowed down and waved behind her in all her twists and turns. In the corner of the room, a music box played a simple, soft melody on repeat. Then Mary entered.  
"Elsa!" She gasped in shock.  
"Oh, pardon your grace." Elsa stopped at once and slammed the music box shut. Jack couldn't help but feel irritated. The Queen has just stopped Elsa from dancing like the wind. He was mesmerised and now, she has stopped and stood still in the middle of the room.  
"You seem happy..." Mary puzzled and circled her daughter.  
"Yes your grace. I am very happy." Elsa smiles.  
"I see...why?"  
"I haven't created snow the whole week."  
"Very good Elsa, I knew you could do it." Mary smiles and now grabs Elsa's face and holds her closer.  
"Is there a problem, your grace?"  
"Yes. You've got a beautiful pale complexion, one all should be jealous of but," She grabbed a handful of Elsa's hair. "Your hair is too light almost white! I wish you had dark hair."  
Elsa sighed. Never had her looks ever impressed her mother.  
"You've got beautiful blue eyes too...but you've got freckles on your face. I don't understand. You're never out of the house. Are you wearing your corset?"  
"No your grace. I find it hard to breathe." Elsa closes her eyes not wanting to see her mother's reaction.  
"What? I insist you put a corset on! You are to be proper dressed my love always. It helps you sit straight as well as give your body a fine shape...which it desperately needs."  
With that, a snowball went flying into Mary's face. Jack stood in his tattered rag clothes on the top of his staff. He thought Elsa looked perfect and didn't need to change herself just because her mother thought she wasn't good looking enough.  
"ELSA!" Mary turns around horrified to her daughter.  
"I-I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT JUST...happened?" Elsa knew she didn't do it but at the same time she knew she was the only one in the room who could control magic and not just magic, snow.  
Immediately, the light in the room darkened and turned to different shades of blue as frost developed. Clusters of snow fell out of no where. The more Elsa panicked, the more they came. The more she cried, the faster they fell. The more she feared herself, the thicker the snow fell.  
Jack touched the glass in the window creating swirls and spirals of decorative frost. He gently pushed it open and flew over to Elsa saying: "Elsa, you're only making it worse. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done anything! I'm sorry!"  
"Elsa, I was so proud of you for finally keeping it under control. I was actually going to reveal to you that your father has planned to betroth you to Prince Oscar of Sweden, oldest son of King Oscar II. I still see though you have not yet gotten your powers under control!" With that Mary left the room and closed the door behind her.  
"No! Your grace...no...MOTHER! MOTHER PLEASE!" Elsa ran at the door, hearing the key turn from the other side and click the door shut. "MOTHER!" Elsa thumped the door. It was too late. She was locked in. Elsa twirled and leaned on the door before slowly sliding down onto the floor in despair. "Mum..."  
Jack quietly walked over to Elsa who cried into her lap. "Elsa?"  
Elsa's head shot up and her darting blue eyes stared right at him. Jack stopped half way across and stared deep into her icy pools.  
"Can...can you see me?" He whispered.  
Elsa did not move nor did she say a word. She just kept her eyes on Jack.  
"Elsa?" Jack crept closer and crouched down beside her. He got in real close till his nose nearly touched her. "Can you see me?"  
Elsa sighed and looked down before looking back up into Jack's eyes, biting her lip. "Damn." She muttered.  
She lifted herself up through Jack. Her passing through him felt like his soul just been sucked out of him.  
"Dammit!" Jack cursed. "I should have known...and I hate it when that happens." He turned around and stood up straight, watching Elsa walking up to the window. Standing at the window, Elsa investigated. She had closed the window but here it is opened. She created snow inside her room and there was frost on the outside of her window. She could have concluded that her powers were stronger now but the fact of the matter was the inside glass was not covered in frost. How strange.

**New Year's Eve 2013**

"Jack." Tooth looks up at him. "Elsa's very cute and all but...does she ever see you again?"  
"Yep." Jack smiles.  
"Then can we PLEASE skip it to that part! I get it, you had a close bond with her as a child and became her guardian angel during the rest of the years."  
"Guardian Angel?" Bunny's ears shoots up. "You can call it whatever you like but I call it a stalker!"  
"Call it what you will Bunnymund." Jack teases while balancing on his staff. "I'll just remind you of that with Sophie."  
***1**"May all you chooks turn into emus and kick your dunny down." Bunny went back to painting Easter eggs.  
Jack rolls his eyes to Bunny's Australian slang. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you wanna hear the rest of the story?"  
"Jack," North folds his arms. "I came here to listen and that's what I'm going to do. Just please hurry to the main part of this story."  
Sandy nods his head in agreement.  
"Fine, fine."

**Arendelle Summer 1866 **

_So I stuck around with Elsa till around 1863. At this point she was 18 and had just about "controlled" her powers. In other words, she had adapted not to have any feeling of any emotions. King Walter and Queen Mary may have seemed like strict parents but truth to be told, they loved their two daughters very much. They just couldn't understand Elsa all because of her powers. They didn't understand just how difficult it was to control and how Elsa really felt about her powers, about the snow and about herself. Mary and Walt did mean well and Elsa and Anna loved the two dearly.  
The reason why I left was because in Spring 1863, Walt had betrothed Elsa to Swedish prince, Prince Oscar. I knew at that point that my days with Elsa were gone. She was going to have her own family and there really was no point in me being there so I left and never returned...that was the plan. What I didn't know was the Summer of 1863, Walt and Mary were invited to a Royal Wedding in a different country and so left on their long voyage. Elsa was miserable in their absence as she really didn't want to get married to Oscar. Things took a turn for the worse when during a storm, a huge wave took Mary and Walt's lives. I wasn't there for Elsa and Elsa wasn't there for Anna. Three years later in summer, Elsa came of age and was crowned Queen in 1866. On the night of her coronation day, Elsa slipped up and the country knew of her power. Elsa ran to the mountains and basically covered the land in eternal winter. At this point, I was on the other side of the world when I caught word..._

Jack danced with the snowflakes in the air sending blankets of snow to roll out over the fields over in America.  
"Well, that's my work done for today. Time to relax!" Jack embraced the world. "WIND! TAKE ME TO...TO...LONDON!"  
With that, a whoosh of wind blew Jack away to the destination he called. London.

London, 1866, under the reign of Queen Victoria herself. Jack expected it to be slightly warm but not entirely. It was London after all but it was also Summer. What he found was a city dusted in light snow.  
"What the hell!?" Jack looked around. "I didn't do any of this!"

"Did you hear?" A small boy with rough dark hair, pale ghost skin and shaggy clothes on the street ran up to his friend. "The ol' ***2 **governor says all 'dis is 'cause over in some country, I don't know...Notway?"  
"You mean Norway, Michael?" asked the smallest and youngest one of the group.  
"Yeah yeah. NOR-way is completely covered in the stuff and it only bein' summer. Dunno 'bout you lot but the day ain't a good day without hurling some snow at the snobs 'er there!"  
"Yes! Come on lads!" A tall one, dressed in a warn out hat and scarf jumped about.  
"No, I can't." coughed the boy covered in black suit.  
"Why not Timmy? You ain't chicken are ya?"  
"No. The Boss said I ain't to be late the day. Miss Porter want 'er chimney clean right up again."  
"Jesus Timmy! That's the second time this week you climbed the snooty woman's chimney!" Michael yelled.  
"I know Michael but my family ain't got no other money. Pa keeps using it to drink again."  
The boys continued talking before deciding to help Timmy but pick pocketing like they always do. Jack twirled round and thought for a second. Usually he'd help out with creating fun for children but for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on something. Snow in Norway? He hadn't been in Norway since December and he wasn't even there long!  
Jack jumped on the top of the seven year old Big Ben and gazed down on the land of snow that for the first time ever, was NOT his work.  
"WIND!" He yelled out once more. "TAKE ME TO NORWAY! Or more specifically, ARENDELLE!"

Once again, Jack floated in the air like a snowflake to Arendelle.  
"What the bloody hell!?" Jack cursed out loud as the entire country was in HOUSE deep snow! Blizzards were formed across the harbour and he could see nothing of Arendelle. Looking up at the mountains, he saw something glistening like glitter just on the peak.  
"What is that?" Using the winds, Jack carried himself to the top of the mountain.

Once there, he found a giant ice palace. Colours of red reflected off of it.  
"What on God's green earth the hell are you?" Jack asked, getting closer and closer. With a bright light, the whole castle turned purple. "WHAT?" Jack went inside to investigate. What sort of magic was this? Colour changing ice palaces? Who ever heard of that?  
Inside was more beautiful than the outside, if that's even possible. There was no imperfection. The place was so perfect, God himself could have built the place for his angels. With another flash, the purple castle turned blue.  
When he reached the top of the castle, he looked down at Arendelle which was now in full bloom summer.  
"Wait, wasn't that not buried in snow a few minutes ago?" Jack looked around completely confused. What the hell was going on?

First, it's summer and a whole country is buried in snow. Second, Jack didn't create the snow. Third, there is a castle made out of pure ice standing magnificently on the mountains. Fourth, the ice palace changes different colours for no apparent reason that Jack couldn't see. Last, the country that was buried in snow is back to normal in full bloom summer like nothing happened.

"Could...could it be?" Jack, now speechless. "Elsa? Is this your doing?"

* * *

Happy Easter everyone! Or...late Easter. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't haha. I'm sick but hope you enjoy this chapter. The fun begins in the next chapter. xD Yay!"

***1** If you don't know what it means, it basically means I hope bad things happen to you

***2 **when he says governor, he pronounces it like govenar if that makes sense

King Oscar II was a real king of Sweden from 1872 until 1907 and the king of Norway from 1872 until 1905. He did have a son called Prince Oscar but he was his second child and second son. His first son was King Gustaf V. I just thought you'd all like to know the little history. I had to search it up and though it's based on them in this fanfiction, it's not actually them and in case there's any historians out there, I didn't want you to get confused or be like, that's not right. Haha.


	7. 22

Chapter 7.

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

Elsa woke up in the early hours of the morning, startled by another nightmare once again. Around her the room was delicately coated with a light dust of frost. Though they are at different times of her life with the events slightly twisted, the ending was always the same.

Nightmare:-

_Elsa stood in the top room of the glowing yellow ice palace, up on the top of the mountains. There, she stood with her arm out stretched, concentrating on the two soldiers circling round her like vultures. Her form was tough as rock but at the same time flexible like the wind. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows lowered onto the top of her eyes, her eyes cold and striking as the ice she created. _

_With a click of their huge fingers, and arrow shot at her. Acting fast, she swiped the air creating an ice block to form and hit it out of the way. With her other hand, she pulled it up lifting up another ice block. With her two hands she thrusts the ice block at the soldier, pushing him out of the opened door to the balcony where he fell to his death. _

_The other soldier took his chance with her distracted and shot his own arrow at her. Still staring out at the fallen soldier, Elsa uses her right hand to pull up ice to block the attack. With glowing eyes she stared back at the last remaining soldier. Elsa was angry. _

_Wanting to protect himself, the soldier ran at her with his sword out stretched and smoothly sliding across the ice. Jumping up at he last minute at Elsa, he raised his sword ready to cut her down. Showing little effort, Elsa creates another ice sculpture which the sword gets caught on, getting stuck in. The soldier still held tightly on the sword and with his his feet pushing off against the ice, he tries to prise the sword out. _

_A blast of cold wind mixed with snow blows him off the ice to the floor which Elsa created by gliding her left hand to the right. The soldier skidded across the floor and looked up in fear as Elsa approached him, her dress hugging her tightly and her arms swinging side to side while her hips swayed from side to side. Though a monster, he could not deny she was a sexy monster. One blast froze his heart and eventually his entire body. _

_At this point however, Hans jumped in, his scaly tongue licking the curves of his lips as held his sword at an angle, waiting to take his vengeance. Elsa still showed no effort and easily froze him up against the wall. Twirling round, she created blasted of ice to fly around and hit him completely freezing him. When Elsa stopped twirling, she faced the door that enters the room. A smile forms on her lips and she turns to view her frozen art piece. _

_The smile on her face falls as well as her mouth. Her eyes once filled with anger and joy turned to pain and shock. Elsa walks slowly hunched over, her legs trembling before failing on her altogether. On her knees she stares up at the frozen face of horror. The cold beady eyes stare back at her with her arm stretched towards Elsa. _

_"Anna?!" Elsa gasps, unable to breathe. _

End of Nightmare

Always the same. Elsa always freezes Hans before he can harm her but when Elsa looks back at him, it's not Hands but Anna frozen like she was the summer past. Her last words are 'Anna' before Elsa wakes up. Always the same.

Elsa looks up at the bright shining moon that danced in through the crack in the curtains. The Queen of Arendelle carries herself over the window, peaking out to gaze over her kingdom. Now that she was Queen, she took over the Kings and Queens chambers with the balcony that outstretched outside the window and levitated over cottages and stores. Her parents room. Opening the glass door, she steps onto the cold stones with bare feet but not feeling anything. Ice grew from under her feet with every step she took to the edge where the railings circled.

Her ice focused onto the mountains that glows and shines just as brightly as the stars that decorated the night sky. She could see the top of her ice palace that reflects the moonlight.

"Pst," A sound came from her bedroom door that creaked opened just a crack. Immediately, Elsa knew it was Anna and forced herself to concentrate on the love she felt for her baby sister to lift the ice around her and the room. "Pst, Elsa!"

Not even saying if she could enter her chamber or not, Anna kicked the door with her foot till it smashed into the wall. The strawberry blonde came running in with a smile spread across her face.

"Hey?" She questioned, staring at the empty king's bed. "Where'd you go?"  
"I'm here Anna." Elsa stepped into the room.  
Anna's face lit up and she runs to her big sister who she leaps on. Arms around her neck and legs around her waist she giggles, "Happy Birthday!"  
Elsa wraps her arms round Anna and chuckles. "Thank-you."  
"Twenty-two huh?" Anna jumps off Elsa and hands her over her badly wrapped present. It was clearly a book and not from just the shape of it but the fact that the edges pocked out of the paper. "Hope you like."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa smiles down at Anna. Her expectant words were either, 'Thank-you,' or, 'You shouldn't have.' Instead, Elsa chose the words, "Awful wrapping."  
"Well in that case I'll take it back." Anna twirled round and marched herself towards the door.  
Elsa laughs and creates an ice path from where Anna was going to stand all the way back to her. As soon as Anna stepped on the ice path, she slid all the way back to Elsa.  
"No fair."  
"I'll take this thank-you." Elsa laughs running away from Anna. Anna in attack mode runs at Elsa and jumps onto her back. The two sisters fall in fits of laughter on the huge bed. The two twirl and face each other, Anna still chuckling.

Elsa's hair fell neatly down and she wore her white nightdress while Anna had her usual morning bed hair and her washed out green nightdress.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Elsa asks with her soft voice.  
"Sure! What's up?"  
"You remember my ice palace?"  
"Who wouldn't? Kristoff cried just looking at it!" Anna exaggerated.  
"I was wondering...could I go up there after the party?"  
"What!? Why!?"  
"I sort of want to make it a thing. After my birthday celebrations, I go up to my ice palace for a week by myself to unwind. Being Queen's stressful and when I'm up there, I can be free to use my ice powers without the councillors getting on my back about it.  
"_A Queen must be proper at all times if she is to attract a suitor and carry on the line._" Anna mimics the councillors. "I understand."  
"Thank-you!" Elsa throws her arms round Anna and the two hug.

...

The day goes on as planned. Anna wore a beautiful baby yellow dress that hugged her waist and dropped to the floor but managed to twirl when she did. White lace decorated her neck and arms. The hairstylist had her hair flowing down with two french plaits on the top of her head. Both plaits were in the middle, on each side of her parting and went down. When the plaits were no longer part of the scalp, they were plaited as normal but then were twisted around with each other.

Elsa wore a baby pink dress that like Anna's, hugged her top half of the body too. The straps over her dress continued down at the front, getting larger to cover her breasts before meeting and going around her waist. A lace covered the space that was left on her chest. Her shoulders were also covered by the lace and created a circle on her back that left her back bare. Diamonds in the shape of icicles decorated the front of her dress, going along the edge of the sleeves on her breasts and went all the way up her shoulders before meeting at the neck and hung a larger diamond icicle. The diamonds also went round her waist and met underneath the circle. Her hair was braided in a complicated fashion where strands at the top plaited round the top of her head before meeting at the middle and went down. The strands near the ear were also plaited along the middle of her head before meeting in the middle and was plaited down the middle along with the top middle plait. The rest of the hair then plait it's way down as plaits plaited together to make one huge plait.

"You look beautiful!" Anna gasps at her older sister.  
"So do you. Let's just say I'll never lose you in the dark." Elsa joked about the bright colour of Anna's dress.  
"Oh ha-ha! Well what about you? You look sooo cute and sooo weak and sooo fragile and sooo-" With her hand, Elsa pinched Anna's lips together.  
"I can take you down any time." Elsa smiles.

The day started of with the usual: jousting, a play, the town decorated all up and in full swing as Elsa and Anna went round, musicians all playing, gifts given and received, huge feast with wine and cake and smoked pig with an apple in its mouth and to end it all off, a ball at night where Anna spent the time teaching Kristoff to dance. This did not end well as the man had two left feet.

Elsa watched from her thrown smiling and laughing. Behind the smile though was a jealousy and loneliness. Oh how she wished for something like what Anna and Kristoff had. The beating heart, the warm feeling in your heart, the flying butterflies in your stomach and no sense in your brain. The thought of not knowing what was going to happen and to do the craziest things no one ever expects you to do. How Elsa craved for something like that.

When the ball was over, Elsa took her leave taking only a few things with her like food, toiletries and Anna's present to her. Kristoff and Sven gave her a ride for most of the way.  
"So...how's being Queen?" Kristoff tried to make conversation.  
"Exhausting! Some don't except I'm the Queen of Arendelle but the Snow Queen and try to assassinate me. If I'm not trying to be assassinated I'm dealing with money, armies, treaties with other countries and the well being of my kingdom and subjects. And if _that's_ not keeping be busy, I'm being pressured into an arranged marriage with someone over the water by them and by the councillors here." Elsa sighs and catches her breath after saying all that. "Apart from that, life's never been better."  
"Doesn't sound like_ life's never been better_." Kristoff comments.  
"Yeah well, growing up was worse." Elsa left it at that.  
They all knew the story. Being feared, being abandoned, shut out, ignored and being alone for all her life.

Once at the palace, Elsa used her magic to turn her coronation dress that she changed into to turn into her sparkly blue dress. Her hair she once again wrecked and placed it to the side.  
"Right now, first things first." She opened her present from Elsa. Book of Fairytales. Inside wrote;

_Dear Elsa,_

_This was our favourite fairytale book as children growing up. When you were forced to leave me, I couldn't stand to look at the book and had it thrown into the fire. Now we are together once more and I found the Fairytale book again. What a coincidence right? Anyway, I hope you this makes you smile after the life you've been through. One story in particular reminds me of you. Turn to page 105 and you'll see what I mean._

_I love you always, from the favourite (and only) sister,_

_Anna xxx_

Elsa couldn't help but feel a tear coming on. It as this she flicked to the page Anna recommended for her. Gazing down at the page, Elsa mumbled the title.  
"Jack...Frost..." Why did that name sound familiar?

After a while of reading about an old man who controls the snow and is the Grandfather of Winter, Elsa decided to fix up the place. Last time she was here the place got completely destroyed. Elsa raced up the stairs to the top floor panting.  
"Wow. I just _had _to make this place huge didn't I?" She looked around but something way wrong. The place was clean and perfect like when she first made the place. She looked at the ice swirls around the walls. Just by looking at them, she could tell this is not her ice. She turned to glance at the door she came in. It was then that the balcony door behind her opened and a cold draughty air blew in.

"Elsa?" A whisper escaped the lips of a young boy.

Elsa turned round. Lying her eyes on the frozen boy, she gasped.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **victoriayukimura**, thanks for the advice I hope my spacing has improved for you.

If you need help imagining their party dresses and hairs I can help.

For Anna's dress just go on Google Images and look up baby yellow formal dresses and a number of dresses should come which I took inspiration from and I just added the white because it's winter. Her hair, look up Sana Stark hair and you just find the one I tried my best to describe.

For Elsa's dress look up pink formal dress sleeves and it's the one I too tried to describe. As for her hair, it's Game of Thrones Khaleesi Hairstyles and it;s literally the first one.

Yes, I'm a Game of Thrones fan xD

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	8. Friend and Stranger

Chapter 8.

**New Years Eve 2013**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Tooth repeats over and over again till it just became a drone in a background. Background noise as you will. Either way, none of the other Guardians notice her fangirling.

"'Bout time mate," Bunny nose twitches. "'Bout bloody time."

"Dis Jack is getting so good!" North out stretches his hands from his head to the air from happiness. "I just can't believe. The little girl can see you again?"  
Jack casually lies out on top of his stick with his arms behinds hi head and blue hood up. "Let me tell you this North, she's not so little any more."  
"So dis...woman...dis beautiful white beauty can see you again?"

Jack, with his hand, creates little soft snowflakes to flutter around his hand as he plays with it in the air; swooping, twirling and flicking his wrist. "Yup."

Sandy, with his hands, twirls them round with his eyes big and bright and his mouth smile large. His hands twirling is his way of asking Jack to 'carry on.'

"YES!" Tooth, who was up in the air flies back down to float beside Jack. "Tell us most Jack! Tell us more!"

Jack bends forward to see the reactions of the males before back to the only female in the room. With no objections between the four of them, Jack sighs but listens to Tooth and tells her exactly what happens next.

...

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

"Elsa?"

Elsa twirled her head round her shoulder. A boy with hair white as snow and skin pale as ice with eyes bright as sapphires stared back at her in dirty brown rags.

"C-..." The boy swooped in closer to her till their noses were just inches apart. "Can you see me?"

Elsa backs away, not daring to move her eyes away from his. He slowly follows her with every step she takes. Elsa couldn't help but panic inside. She was never really good around people. This is the closest someone has ever gotten to her...except for Anna. Anna didn't count though. Anna was a girl, Anna was her sister, Anna was the one person she truly loved and trusted.

Further, further backwards. Slowly, without anyone realizing, little icicles popped out of the ground like daisies. One just happened to grow right behind her. With one more step back, Elsa hit the icicle and went flying back. The first thought that came to her mind was; trap, Hans, Anna, powers...TRAP!

Not thinking at all and completely losing her mind she shot ice into the air where Jack stood.

"WOW!" Jack jumped up into the air and hovered for a while, staring back as the ice crashed into the wall. "Now I just fixed that you know." He stared back at Elsa with a grin and a chuckle escaping.

Elsa however went even paler to the point she could match Jack's skin. Her eyes looked up in fear at the teenager. Her velvet lips opened up and her jaw dropped. Tongue: dry.

"G...Ghost?!" She questioned in a whisper.  
"Wait, what?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

Letting out a huge scream (which echoed through the ice palace) Elsa shot more ice at him.  
"HEY! WOW!" Jack dodged the ice getting closer to her.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa stood in her stance, holding her ground. With her arms behind her, she swooshed them to her front causing a wave of ice to fire at Jack.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack cursed the Lord's name. Holding his staff tightly, he plunged it into the ground. Huge walls erupted from the floor and shielded him from the attack.

Elsa stared at the winter spirit unable to breathe. Thoughts: he can control snow and ice too? However, her next actions were completely unlinked to what her head was saying. She saw a threat and she acted on instinct. What do you do when there's a threat? Eliminate it.

Elsa shot more and more ice at Jack. He blocks every attack though she does not give out. Every once in a while she let out a growl in frustration. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered Elsa. Since he knew her since she was born, she really did not look all that scary but...sexy?

Chuckling more, Jack runs around Elsa who stays on the spot have an ice wave follow him. When Jack reached the end of the circle and was blocked by the start of the wave, he jumps up and continues to run around the wave.

"Why. Do. You. Keep. MOVING?!" Elsa mutters but screams the last word shooting more ice at Jack.

The top of his staff glided across the outer age of the wave, giving Jack structure and form as he picked up his speed. With one mighty push, he was up in the air. With one fast arm, he was throwing snowballs at Elsa one after the other.

Some hit her face, others hit her chest and the rest her leg. She fell over and became buried in the snow. When she rose herself up out of the snow, she snarled feeling her blood boil. Jack was having too much fun. He ran to a wall and began running up it laughing.

"Come on Elsa, you can do better. I've _seen _you do better!" He chuckled.

Elsa, taking his bait, gets up in anger and with her hands together, she stretches them apart while walking. The ice wave that created a circle around her parted and crashes to the ground as she walks through the gap.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Why can you control snow?" Elsa questions throwing snow at him.  
"Really?" Jack questions, relaxing in mid air while Elsa misses him completely. "You have such a terrible aim you know that?"  
Elsa didn't get it. She use to have great aim. So precise. I mean, did she now grow an icicle to a man's throat. Made it so small, sharp and fine and yet so close. One more millimetre and she could have killed a man! Yet, she couldn't even touch this guy!

Elsa had now completely lost it. With all her strength she made ice come out from everywhere, snow blur into a storm and the palace to completely collapse onto herself and Jack.

...

Everything was dark. Elsa couldn't feel, see or hear anything. Her body, a lump on the ground. Heavy as lead and unable to move. Her eyes slowly began to open. Bright lights blinded her and forced her to no other choice but to squint. Ruffling and fumbling was distant in her ears. When Elsa's eyes came into focus and her ears adjusted, she propped herself up with her elbow and her hand on her head.

"What just happened?" She grumbled in a deep low key.  
"Ah!" Jack turned and gets closer to her. "You're awake! 'Bout time. You were like a rock!" Jack chuckles.  
Elsa stares round in complete awe as the ice palace she had brought done, stood round her once again. "How...?"  
"I fixed it." Jack replies before she can even finish her question.

Elsa stared back at Jack for a while in silence. Her eyes widened and her hands went flying to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I hit you with ice?"  
Jack laughed. "Ha! You tried but you missed every single time."  
"I struck you heart!" Elsa got up and rushed to him.  
"What?"  
"Your hair! It's white!" Her hand ruffled through his white waves. "I am so sorry! I didn't...I mean...I'm such a fool!" Twirling round, snow began to fall from the ceiling.

"BOO!" Jack's upside down face pops up into Elsa's face as he levitates off the ground. He then lands in front of her. "Actually, my hair's always been white."  
"H-h-h-_how_ can you_ do_ that!?" shrieks Elsa.  
"I just can. I don't know why."  
"W-w-w-who are you?"  
"You tell me." Jack holds his arms out with a smug look plastered on his face as if to say, isn't it obvious who I am?

Clearly it wasn't at first obvious. It was however familiar. She recognised him. She knew she did. Elsa has seen this teenager before from somewhere. White hair. Pale skin. Blue eyes. Flying abilities. Snow powers. The name was on the tip of her tongue.  
Her hand guided its way to Jack's face which she carefully brushed. "Jack?" She quints her eyes. Jack smiles and rubs his cheek into her hand. "JACK FROST!?"  
"Miss me?" Jack asks.  
"But...you were suppose to be an imaginary friend!" Elsa claimed.  
"Yeah...no...couldn't be more wrong."  
"Then...what are you?"  
"A winter spirit."  
"I am so sorry!" Elsa takes her hands away from him, realizing she was still touching him. "If I recognised you sooner I wouldn't have..."  
"It's okay, really. The first time you met me you put up quite a fight too."  
"What?" Elsa looked at him weirdly. "How young was I exactly when we met?"  
"Well...actually...I was there the day your mum went into labour. I put her there by accident." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda accidentally shot a snow ball at you inside Mary which put her into labour. It explains a lot like...your pale skin...blue eyes...platinum blonde hair because you were suppose to be a brunette and..."  
"Powers?" Elsa stared down at her hands.  
"Yeah...sorry. I was also there when you were born and have been there for a while. You started to believe in me though two months before your third birthday."  
Elsa couldn't believe her ears. "I was..._that _young?!"  
"Yep."  
"How old when I..."  
"After you moved out of your's and Anna's room into your separate one...eight? I think."  
Elsa placed a hand on her mouth. Her eyes watered a bit and she tried hard to hold back her tears. Elsa's childhood wasn't a nice childhood and it was a pain to remember.

...

"For years I felt alone. I had no idea you were right there beside me." Elsa smiled, sitting at the edge of the balcony with her legs dangling off the edge beside Jack as they stare up at the bright moon.  
"Yeah...I was there for a lot of things. Some of which I shouldn't have been there for." Jack thinks about when she was thirteen and her 'red flower bloomed.'  
"Like what?" Elsa smiled. She liked hearing what Jack had to say about her.  
"Uh...never mind. So...how's Jane Eyre?"  
"Jane Eyre?" Elsa questions. She then remember the book when she was fourteen. "Oh yes. Well, since then I had been getting into English literature and I've been reading _A Lady_'s _Sense and Sensibility _and_ Pride and Prejudice_."  
"Any good?"  
"In _Sense and Sensibility, Elinor Dashwood _reminds me of me and her younger sister _Marianne _reminds me of Anna. Same with _Jane _and _Elizabeth Bennet _in _Pride and Prejudice._"

The two sat awkwardly side-by-side, or that's how Elsa felt. Jack however, loved every second. It had been a long time since he and his dear friends talked. In fact, it has been a while since he talked to anyone. To be precise it's been fourteen years since he last talked to anyone! Elsa was awkward around people. From the beginning Elsa was basically shut out by other people but when she was eight, she was forced to shut out other people.

"How long you up here for?" Jack asked.  
"Oh well...until next week I guess. Why?"  
"Well...snow plus snow equals fun!" Jack playfully shoved Elsa.  
"Wait ,what? No, no. I possibly couldn't." Elsa tried her best to act lady-like. It wasn't her fault. She had been raised to act proper in the company of others. The reason why she wanted to go to the ice palace was _not _to be proper but to be free!  
"Oh! Okay your _majesty_!" Jack playfully mocked. "Should we have tea and scones in the morning while talking about how fine the weather is?"  
"Shall we?" Elsa agreed, taking him seriously.  
"Yo Elsa, I wasn't being serious."  
"Oh...well we should you know. Tea and scones do sound delightful."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You are so full of yourself now you're Queen."  
"What? No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." Jack teases.  
"No I'm not!" Elsa quickly got defensive.  
"Oh and would you like some cream served with your tea and scones."  
"Yes please, thank-you."

Jack throws his hands up in the air. "Are you for real? Come Elsa! Let's build a snowman, snowball fight, snow angels...sledging!"  
"No, no, no and no." Elsa shook her head side to side. "I can build a snowman by just raising my hand, snowball fights? What am I, eight to you? Snow angels? I'm not five and...sledging!? That's just out of the question, too dangerous and not proper for a lady of my status. I'm the Queen!"  
"No, you're head's stuck in the clouds."  
"I don't have to listen to this." Elsa swirled round on the ice railing and slid off onto the balcony. "Any mortal would not dare to talk to me this way."  
"Too bad I'm not a mortal then, aren't I?"  
"I never want to see you again Jack! God! I can't _believe _I believed in you again! Me choosing to forget you age eight is probably the the only best thing about my childhood!" Elsa marched off slamming the door.

Jack couldn't help but feel more attracted to her. Feisty and when she marched off she looked sexy because her tight blue dress was so tightly wrapped around her waist you could see it move side to side when she walked away.

Even you know they fought for a bit, Jack couldn't help but chuckle and jump into the air. His silhouette noticeable to all those who stared up at the moon. Jack thanked Man in Moon for this moment.

* * *

Heya guys! Sorry it took so long! GCSE's are here! So far, I've only done one-LLW. I LOATHE the subject. I hate it with a burning passion. My next two are on Monday: RE and French. I hate French more than LLW, if that's possible and RE is...neutral. I can hate and like RE at the same time so they cancel each other out. Anyway...hope you like this chapter.

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	9. Fun

Chapter 9.

_Elsa stood with her arm stretched out and the other held back; holding her ground. Her opponent smiled at her with sword in his hand. They stood on the frozen harbour where ships stayed still and people gathered around them but couldn't see as a snow storm blocked them out. In the middle, it was clear. They could see each other. No snow. No people. Just them. _

_He made the first move. He ran at her with a war cry escaping his mouth. Elsa stayed hard as rock. Her arms did not shake. They were sturdy and strong. When he almost reached her, Elsa pushes the arm that was held back forward, whacking the air. This sent pure ice magic to slice into his heart of stone. Hans was frozen. _

_Immediately, the storm died. People who were trapped in the blizzard get closer to marvel at Elsa's work. Elsa turned to smile and take her bow at the happy faces but what she found confused her. The people weren't happy but instead completely shocked. _

_"Monster!" They called out, pointing at her in fear and anger. _

_Elsa didn't understand. She turned round to wehre Hans was frozen. It wasn't Hans though! It was-_

_..._

"ANNA!" Elsa jerked up from her ice bed with a delicate woven ice blanket around her and soft snow as pillows. Her ice palace no longer glistened in the sun as it gained an extra coating of frost. Another bad dream. A nightmare.

Elsa sighed and lay back down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. A boy's face blocked the view though. His wide blue pools stared fascinated down at her. Elsa let out a high shriek and rolled off the bed in shock.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here!?" She looked up at him with a frown.  
"Oh you know. You don't talk to anyone else for 153 years so the one person who can see you is the only one you can talk to. So, how've you been?"  
"I do not need to answer that." Elsa got up and brushed herself down and flicked a few strands of hair away from her face. "Now, why are you here?"  
"_I_ don't need to answer that." Jack stuck his tongue out at her and turned his back no her with his arms folded, pretending to huff.  
"Oh, stop acting like a child Jack."  
"Have you seen me? I am a child and I always will be."

Elsa shook her head and turned her back to him and leaned to fix the bed. Jack leaned back to see what she was doing.  
"So...what ya dream about?"  
"None of your concern." Elsa coldly replied.  
"Was it a bad dream?"  
"No."  
"Oh but the whole room froze over...which is weird because it's made of ice!"  
Elsa didn't reply. She simply continued brushing the bed and ignoring it irritating voice that buzzed in through her head. Jack did not give up. He kept pursuing her; putting pressure on her to talk or answer at least one of his questions.  
"Who was in your dream?"  
"No one." Elsa found herself finally replying.  
"Was Anna in it?"  
"No!" Elsa spat out a little to quickly as she walked away from him. She walked with her hips moving and she practically strutted to the door on the other side of the room.  
"Oh but did you not cry her name out?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She continued walking but turned her head to scowl at Jack who chuckled at how funny it was to irritate Elsa and she not able to do anything about it. Elsa reached the door and balled up her fists. She didn't have to look behind to know Jack was floating right behind her. She punched the air down and twirled round to face him. Nose to nose. A bit too close for any of their comfort but Elsa was too angry to bother about such things right now.

"Look here! I don't care who you think you are;" She started. With her finger, she jabbed it into his chest walking forward. Jack had no choice but to float backwards and listen,"I am the Queen of Arendelle and I haven't talked to you since I was eight! I-I-I don't need you to come into my life and mess the rest of it up just as I finally found peace and happiness after _way_ too long!"

The two stood by the balcony doors. Once again, Elsa made her way to the doors. Jack was stared stunned behind her at first before grinning mischievously to himself. Kicking his legs up, he flew directly to Elsa's left arm and took hold of it. He then twirled to the right bringing her to face the balcony with him.  
"Hey! Wait..."Elsa exclaimed. Jack put his hands on her back and pushed her towards the balcony doors. "What are you doing!? Wow! Wait..." But Jack did not wait. He continued to push her. A gust of cold air blew at the giant ice doors to fly outwards. Jack kept pushing Elsa onto the balcony. "Stop, stop, stop, stop. Hey Jack, I'm sorry I yelled. Please, just stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop..." Elsa continued to repeat her words over and over again. They got to the edge of the balcony. "STOP!" She screamed before Jack pushed her over the protective fence that surrounded the entire edge of the balcony. Elsa went over board. Her lungs hurt from screaming. The wind pulled at her hair, clothes and body. She felt her entire life flash before her eyes. The sadness. The rare happy times. Sven. Olaf. Kristoff. Mum. Dad. Anna...

Elsa jolted at she bumped into something. Her eyes were closed shutt. Her body felt light weighted and airy like a feather in a light breeze. It took her a few seconds to realize she was not moving. She wasn't falling. Her hair fell into place. When she opened an eye, she could see the land below where her death called for her.  
She looked up and gazed at the smiling eyes of Jack Frost.  
"W-What are you doing?" Her voice cracked as she held back tears.  
"We're going to build a snowman whether you want to or not!" Jack ordered and winked at her. This caused Elsa's face to boil. Jack flew himself and the flushed Elsa in arms to the top of the mountain where he dropped her into a pile of snow. He flew off laughing.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled, deep in snow. "I will_ kill_ you!"  
At that exact moment, Jack stood just in front of her with a smug look plastered on his face. "Your welcome to try."  
Elsa felt furious. It was as if steam blew from her ears. Through her teeth a growl escaped. The exact moment afterwards, a pile of snow fell on top of her, burying her.  
Jack once again gave a chuckle and flew away. Elsa poked her head out from the heap of snow and whipped the snow away from her eyes. She now could see Jack building a snowman with his bare hands, his knees deep in the snow. Using her hands, and powers, she flicked them into the air to get rid of the snow on top of her. She stood up and swayed over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm building a snowman."  
"But...can't you use your powers to build a snowman?"  
"Yeah, I can but that's now fun!"  
Elsa stood awkwardly, biting her lip, before turning around and with her powers, she made dozens up dozens of snowman. "Why go to all the waste and effort or building one when you can build many?"

_Boom! _went a snowball flying at the back of Elsa's head. Elsa turned to face Jack but got two more shot at her face. When she wiped away the snow, she could see Jack with another snowball in his hand bouncing it into the air with his right hand. "You really need to learn to have fun." With that, he blew into the snowball, turning it a sparkling blue and threw it directly into the middle of her eyes. Blinking after a few minutes, Elsa smiled and made a pile of snowballs before throwing them over at Jack; he did the same.

Hours passed and the sky darkened. Snow walls and snow castles were made to defend and protect each person. Elsa peaked out from her wall but got shot at by a snowball immediately. At that point, Elsa ducked and crawled on her hands and knees to a peep hole and peaked through where she saw Jack poking his head out from his wall. Elsa put her lips to the hole and gently blew through it. Millions upon millions of tiny snowballs, aimed a Jack, attacked him like snow bullets from a machine gun.

"Hey!" Jack called out. "No powers. You can only use powers to build the walls and create snowballs. We agreed remember?"  
"I didn't agree to anything!" Elsa called out.

Jack pinpointed her from the direction where her voice erupted from. Flying over her head he landed behind her just as Elsa checked over at his fall to see if she could find him. He whistled and Elsa's head shot down to where she caught Jack with a snowball in hand ready to throw at her. Not a moment to lose, Elsa crashed through her snow wall and started to run away from Jack. She laughed so hard and kept turning round to check if he was following. Of course he was.

Having too much fun, Elsa missed to see a rock and tripped over it. Elsa began to fall down the mountain they had been playing on. Jack laughed and kicked up to fly above where she fell. She screamed over and over again not sure what to do with herself.

"Hold on," Jack used his staff to shoot at the snow below Elsa. Out of no where, a sledge began to grown from the build up of ice and snow that past by Elsa to the point Elsa was no longer falling but sledging. "I've got ya." Jack, flying above him used his magic to control where the sledge was going. Elsa at first continued to scream but couldn't help but laugh the rest of the way. The thrill of it got her her heart and soul, in through her hair and stomach causing butterflies to fly about.

Down the mountain they zig-zagged and swirled around both screaming their heads of with pure enjoyment. Each time Elsa was close to a tree Jack would rescue her by turning her around at the last exact second.

"Can you stop that!?" Elsa yelled up, thinking she was going to get hit each and every single time something came her way. It was always rocks and trees that came her way.

They got to the point there was a dead end and no where to go. Elsa flew off the side off it screaming her head off. The ice sledge melted in thin air. _Crash!_ Elsa landed back first into a pillow of fresh soft snow. Jack laughed in the air and Elsa sat up. When Jack landed on his two feet beside her, Elsa flopped back down again.

"Oh wow," Jack laughed. "You shoulda seen your face."

Elsa stretched her arms in and out, in and out, in and out; over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked down at her.  
"Making snow angels, duh." Elsa giggled. Jack then plopped himself down beside her and made snow angels with her.

The moon grew larger and brighter byt the time Jack flew her home. Elsa wasn't sure at first but she didn't want to walk the whole way back to the castle...wherever it was. She took Jack's hand and he wrapped it round her waist and lifted them both off the ground. They flew across the midnight starry sky. Stars twinkled and decorated the dark sky. A cold air nipped through the night but not one of our frozen characters could feel it. Elsa looked down below her at the magnificent and beautiful kingdom and mountains with snow covering everything. She couldn't help but smile and feel so much emotion that she leaned her head onto Jack cold chest. Jack looked down in shock at the girl he once used to look after. She was now a woman but everytime he looked at her, he only saw the three year old who loved playing with him day in and day out. The little girl who waited for his every visit and didn't look twice at her birthday gifts until he arrived. That girl is the one he saw when he looked at the twenty-two year old.

He landed on the balcony and let her go.  
"Thanks Jack, I had so much fun." Elsa excitedly said.  
"Haha, oh I know." Jack laughed, kicking his legs with his arms hung around his staff which rested on his neck.  
"I loved flying. It was so beautiful.  
"Yeah well, don't ask me to do it again."  
"Why not?" Elsa looked disappointed.  
"You may not look it but you weigh a tonne!" Jack laughed. Elsa did not laugh. She took it to heart and stormed off.  
"You know what, I didn't have fun today. I was only saying that to spare your feelings. To be honest, it was stupid, pointless and a complete waste of my time. I came here to relax! Not to babysit!" She yelled, slamming the doors of the balcony and she went inside.

Jack nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she really had fun." He chuckles.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this one. I have great ideas for this fanfiction. whoo! xD


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 10.

The room once again is covered with a sheet of snow. Jack sat on the ice chest of drawers in the corner of the room, watching as the twenty-two year old Elsa sleep painfully in her bed. Jack had watched her twist, turn and scream in her sleep all night. As the sun cracks through the clouds and hits the ice palace, Elsa's body jerks up awake.

Elsa looked round drastically to make sure she was still where she was last night; in bed. Her hair came over her eyes and down her back. Her nightdress was a white dress of snow that she made herself last night before going to bed. She took her stand on the cold floor with her bare feet; without being affected. Elsa closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the sheet of snow disappears. Afterwards, she made the bed.

Elsa turned to see Jack staring at her from the corner of the room. At first, she's shocked but can't take her gaze off of his. Then her soft features become hard as she screwed her face up in anger, frustration and a little embarrassed.

"What are you still doing here?" She hissed through her teeth. "I thought I told you to go away!"  
"You did no such thing." Jack chuckled, floating over to stand on the other side of the bed.  
"Well I'm telling you now! Go AWAY!"  
"No can do." Jack jumped on the bed Elsa just made, which frustrated her even more. "I'm a spirit so can do what I want."  
"I bet your nothing but a pervert or some creep or something or other." Elsa twirled round to not face Jack.  
"Wow. Such words coming from a Queen like yourself?" Jack flies over to float in front of her; face to face. With his finger out, he swayed it meaning _naughty_. "A lady like yourself shouldn't be saying such rude things."

Elsa grabbed Jack's shoulder and shoved him out of the way and walked on to the balcony, leaving Jack in stitches. Elsa looked down at her Kingdom from the top of mountain. Below, she could see it froze over. This caused panic. Froze over? Did she do this? Anna! What if she's frozen down there? What if Elsa's not there to thaw her out? Mental images of that particular summer took over her poor mind the more she thought about it. When she tried not to think about it, she ended up thinking about it even more than she should! Around her, snow fell over the room. Jack stopped laughing and looked at the snow land on his nose. Not his snow. He looked over at Elsa.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack swooshes to her side. "You're snowing the place up. What's the problem?"  
"Did I do that!?" Elsa asked. "I don't remember doing that! Oh God! I must have done that!"  
"WOW! Hold your horses. That's my snow! Not yours!" Jack calms her. "I did that ages ago, you don't remember?"  
"No! I don't! I don't remember snow being anywhere!" Elsa turns to enter her room again, Jack following behind her.

Elsa collapsed on her bed and stares up at the ceiling trying to set things in her head right. It's Jack's job to bring winter to countries and it is winter. It makes sense. But in the back of her mind, all Elsa could see was that dreadful summer last year. Anna perfectly fine and even if she does start to freeze over, Kristoff is there for her to try and thaw her frozen heart. Them two do love each other so. It is improper for a lady her status to show such romantic feelings freely without being properly introduced to each other. So to cover this up, Elsa said their father properly introduced the two sisters to the boy because the boy delivered ice to the palace during summer. Even you know it wasn't true, they had to pretend it's true for the sake of the royal family's image. Elsa also changed the rule so that s princess could marry whoever she love.d Unfortunately, for herself, she couldn't do that. As Queen, it was her job to rule the country, marry a noble to either keep the line blue blood, make peace with another country or to join the two countries together and finally, to produce children to take the throne next. The job of a Queen.

All these thoughts swimming through her head gave her such headaches at times, as they did there and then. She placed a hand over her forehead to calm herself down and closed her eyes in an attempt to block everything out. When she opened them again, she found herself staring into a frozen pool of blue eyes.

"Too close?" Jack laughed.

Elsa twirls out from under his gaze and gets up from the bed, brushing her nightdress down trying to look fierce and bold. "You are well into my personal boundaries and I would prefer it if you were no more than a metre away from me!"  
"Okay. I can respect that...but what if I was ninety-nine centimetres away from you? Or ninety-nine point nine nine?" Jack gets closer to Elsa.

Elsa a little intimidated moves further away from him. Never anyone in her life be as bold like this. Anna didn't count. She was a girl, she was family and Elsa loved Anna. Jack however, he's a boy, not family and Elsa only despises him.

"Jeez relax! Good thing I found you when I did. Who better to teach you to relax than myself?" laughs Jack. "Hurray and change out of your nightdress. I want to build an igloo!"

Elsa looks down at herself. She was in her nightdress the whole time!? Her hair was messy too? Elsa found her pale face go red tomato. _I bet I looked stupid when I was trying to look intimidating in this state,_ she thought. With her rest in position, she freely expels the snow replacing it with blue ice into her beautiful tight blue dress. Now with a brush, she tries to up-do her hair. But Elsa is Queen. Queen's have hairstylists that do their hair for them in fancy ways. So after many failed attempts on trying to make it look presentable, she gave up and just put it in a messy side plait._ It will do for building an igloo._

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2013**

The Guardians all in the room listened while doing other stuff. It was New Year's Eve after all, not Jack's History Eve. Though the Man in Moon gave them the night off to relax and have their job's taken under control, the Guardians couldn't help but do some work as it is all they know to do. Jack lay with his feet up and hands behind his back on the ice sofa with his magical staff being held by his right foot. Bunny continued to get ready for Easter by painting many Easter eggs in his little basket. Tooth made more teeth-holders for children loosing their first tooth. North starts to make plans for next Christmas and Sandy, bored like Jack, sits on the ice sofa below his feet creating images with his hand.

"Sounds like you're a perve for Sheila." Bunny continues painting the eggs. "Sheila got spunk, huh?"  
"Oh no. Lust was not at play here, cotton-tail and yes. Elsa was very good looking."  
"Jamie lost another tooth." Tooth smiles, holding up a white tooth with a little bit of gum and blood on it.

Immediately, all Guardians went over to observe.

Jack laughs. "I had nothing to do with it this time Kiddo." he says to himself.  
"Jamie? As in Ankle-Biter's big brother?"  
"Yep! Yep!" Tooth smiles.  
"The last light..." North smiles.  
Sandy claps his hand.

It's weird. It's always the smallest things that bring the Guardians together. They're their own little family. Tooth then gives the Tooth to a fellow Baby Tooth and off the little one flies to the Tooth Palace to put it in Jamie Bennett's tooth-holder. Bunny then begins painting but his eyes drift to Jack lazily walks over to the couch before collapsing on it.

"So you became a root rat, Jack?"  
"Bunny!" Tooth feels her cheeks grow red from what Bunny just said.  
"Now now Bunny." North points the carving knife at him. "No need for that talk."

Jack on the other hand laughs it off. "I wasn't constantly looking for sex Peter Rabbit."

Sandy walks over to Jack and with his sand, makes a question mark. _What happens next Jack?_

"Well...where did I get to...oh yeah!"

* * *

**Arendelle Winter 1866**

_The week went past as normal. She'd wake up from another nightmare, the place filled with snow and ice. Elsa would fix her bed, dress blah blah blah. I'd be there to annoy her every morning and drag her out to have fun, which she did. Snowballs, snowmen, sledging, igloos, snow-angels...we also created monsters with the snow and watched them fight! It always ended as a draw. We also had an ice fight ourself! I always won to her annoyance. At the end of the day, I always let her fly with me in the midnight sky. The end would night with her starting up another argument about something or other yet I didn't care. We've had so many fights over the years it's hard to keep up with ALL of them..._

"Do you have to go?" Jack, as usual, was pestering Elsa while floating about in mid-air.  
"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!" Elsa repeated three times while cleaning away her belongings she took up with her. "I came up here to relax and I get stuck with an ass like you!"  
"Wow Elsa. That hurt me real deep." Jack exaggerates to annoy Elsa off more.

Elsa was always the most perfect lady you'd ever meet. She was strong will, polite, well-mannered and spoke proper. Her back and shoulders were always straight and she always showed little emotion andn she was skilled in sewing if anything else. However, since Jack started to hang around, a side of Elsa that she didn't even know herself existed began to show. Elsa was irritable and very mean when she wanted to be and spoke words no lady should ever say. Not even alone with friends or family, especially Anna. Yet Jack...why him? ?

"Oh piss off Jack! I'm trying to get ready here!" Elsa hisses.  
"Oh come on Elsa, I will not tolerate a lady like yourself talk like that!" Jack laughs.

Elsa did not laugh. Elsa was furious at that point. She came to relax and instead got this little pest on her shoulder that she just can't get rid of. Was there anyway of getting rid of Jack?

...

Apparently not. Elsa thought she was fine. She arrived home in the same clothes she left in. Immediately, her proper lady act hit the play button as soon as people of Arendelle greeted her back from her trip. At the palace waiting for her was Anna who was the happiest person to see her. As soon as Elsa appeared, Anna ran up to Elsa and jumped her, smothering her in her bears hugs.

"Oh Elsa! I've missed you so much!" Anna yelped.  
"But I was only gone for a week!" Elsa laughs, hugging her sister back.  
"I know, I know."

"Well, this is a touching picture."

A familar voice sent goosebumps all over Elsa's body. Her eye's widen as she realized who was talking. Ever so slightly, she looked up. There. There he was. Jack Frost floating above them, laughing. Elsa couldn't help but swear in her head. The pain she tried to get away from has followed her back home! Elsa was smart. She knew if she spoke now, not only will Jack hear her but everyone else would too and if she insults Jack, everyone will think she's insulting them instead. So instead Elsa simply tried to ignore.

"I'm sorry Anna. It's been a long trip from the mountains and back, do you mind if I have my bath then bed and supper later?"  
"Why of course your majesty." Anna bows and giggles, skipping off to tell the maids and cooks Elsa's request.

At that point Elsa quick marched to her bedroo, her head; a ticking time bomb. She walked all the way up flights of stairs ignoring everyone and everything that past her on their way up. Jack, still in the air, kept up with her fine and followed every move Elsa made. When she got to the door, she opened it and Jack flew in. Afterwards she slammed it hard as she coloud before turning to Jack. Her face was really red and she tried her best to hold it in but just lost it completely.

"What are you doing here, Jack!?" She demands.  
"So this is where the Queen herself sleeps." Jack laughs kicking his feet about he room. He then jumps onto her bed and stretches on it. "I should feel privileged."

Elsa stomped over to him with a frown on her face, not impressed with Jack at all.

"Get out." She ordered him. "Get out just...GO!"  
"Give me three good reasons why I should go?" Jack smirked at Elsa rubbing his hand on the back of his head while lying on the bed with one leg straight and the other bent.  
"You're intruding." Elsa folds her arms over her chest.  
"Not good enough."  
"You're annoying me."  
"Hm. That makes me want to stay even more." Jack chuckled. "Last reason."  
"I'm getting a bath now and would like some privacy!" Elsa blushed.

Jack sat up on his bed and looked around the room.

"There's nothing here." Jack pointed out.

On that point, maids came in with the tin bath and set it in the middle of the room. They all came in with pots of hot water to fill the small bathtub and then put a screen around the bath. Once the maids bowed to the Queen, they all scuttled out to give Elsa her privacy, except for one who stayed to help Elsa out of her clothes. The bed was in the position where is sat behind the screen where the bath was so Jack could see everything. When Elsa was behind the screen with the maid unbuttoning her dress behind her, she looked at Jack with a red tomato face. Her eyes begged him to leave. Jack nodded, respecting her privacy and slip out through the window to leave Elsa at peace in her bath.

* * *

Sorry it took sooooo long to update. GCSEs. CRAZY! I decided to leave school and go to tech. Also, for the summer, I wanted to do something...CRAZY. Something I've never done before. Dye my hair pink. To do that though, I've had to bleach my brunette hair. It came out kind of yellow but lots of people think I suit it. It's also patchy so I've flicked my hair to the side and put a hair decoration to cover the brunette spots so it doesn't look that bad.

Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


End file.
